Rewrite The Stars For You
by mihrsuri
Summary: In another world this is how it might have gone between the three of them (an Anne/Henry/Cromwell OT3 AU)
1. Dark Haired Loves

So this OT3 ate my soul I swear I love them a lot. Cross posted on A03 with the same title.

It might have begun like this. In a world a small step from ours Thomas Cromwell stops for a moment, having given Anne Boleyn a dangerous book and she in turn does not simply thank him but has the chance to ask a question. To ask his opinion of the book. He will reply and she will smile for having someone take her questions seriously and she will ask if he will not return to discuss the book with her.

(In this world Anne Boleyn is still going to be the second wife of Henry the Eighth but she returned from France to a king who had fought for his annulment with a different woman by his side - upon the birth of Henry Fitzroy Henry had had all the proof he felt he needed - he had gained (eventually) the annulment but the boy had died young and Henry had quietly married off the boys mother - Anne is welcomed by the people, the court and Henry's daughter alike).

And so Thomas Cromwell finds himself returning to dine with the Lady Anne and they begin a dialogue about Tyndales work - far more of a dialogue than they would be given a chance to have in another world and a mutual respect is allowed to deepen into true friendship. They even start playing chess together - carefully escorted of course but no one whispers about them (Anne is known for cultivating an intellectual circle about her after all) - though they whisper about the rise of Cromwell.

Eventually they begin to discuss charity and governance - the process of a wider reformation and Anne brings it to the attention of the King, who is well pleased and begins to join in the discussions. (To his own surprise Henry does not feel that Cromwell is intruding into his time with Anne).

They each begin to tell stories - Thomas tells stories about his travels (the lighter stories - though he tells some of the tales of his childhood later) and Anne and Henry about their childhoods - about Henry's mother teaching him to write, about Anne's determination to master her handwriting early - about times with their siblings.

But it might have begun with Thomas Cromwell realising he is in love with the swan and the lion both, one night over a late meal. He merely resolves to hide it in the depths of his heart, for what chance is there, after all. It is enough to be their friend and trusted servant.

Or perhaps it might have begun with Anne Boleyn realising she is in love with Thomas Cromwell. It is after she has lost her second child (it hurts, it hurts everywhere in her bones and her soul and Henry does not come to her) and it is Thomas Cromwell who finds the right words for her. Who tells her that it does not matter the age of a child, it is still beyond pain to lose children. And so they talk to each other of the children that are no longer in this world - his two little girls and her boy who never had a chance to breathe outside her womb. And she realises, painfully that she loves him as much as she loves Henry.

(It can never be, she decides and locks her love into her heart just as Thomas Cromwell falls more deeply in love with this woman - this bright and kind lady who shines out to the world).

Anne lets herself be lost in being a mother to Elizabeth, in being a friend to the now restored Princess Mary, in being the best Queen she may be as Henry more and more ignores her for other women. It hurts and Anne wishes she could hide her hurt.

It might have begun with Henry Tudor realising he loves his chief minister as much as he loves his wife (which it turns out is a great deal, despite what Henry may have thought he knew). It happens after a bad couple of years between them - though Anne is pregnant again Henry is entranced by another lady - he has had dalliances with others , largely to prove to himself that he is still loved, still young and golden but this lady is different. This lady he wishes he could make his Queen if Anne fails. (Despite the disapproval of court and his friends they are all obliged to be civil towards his Guinevere and Henry is sure that once they know her better they will love her).

He realises he is in love with Thomas Cromwell when, upon telling him he intends to ask his lady for her favour in the upcoming joust Thomas Cromwell cannot hide the disapproval in his face and when Henry prompts him to "speak frankly" Cromwell tells him the blunt truth - that this joust is a ridiculous risk and he is risking his own health and the Queens both.


	2. We Are Your Legacy

_My dark haired love, I have heard tell you were sick and that other dark haired love of ours and myself miss you all the greater upon hearing this - tell me you have a physician who is good? For you should have all the best that there is in the world, my faithful duke._

 **(The Love Letters Of Henry Tudor, Anne Boleyn & Thomas Cromwell. This particular letter was written in 1540 when Cromwell had left to see to the business of his estates - Henry & Anne were clearly missing him)**

 _"My love, my faithful duke I would that you were with me but if I needs must absent myself from my two dark haired loves then at least you are together - I know you will hold the kingdom and our children safe but I will worry for you both until I may return. "_

 **(The Love Letters Of Henry Tudor, Anne Boleyn & Thomas Cromwell - this letter was written by Henry when he had left the regency in the hands of the Queen and Cromwell in his absence shortly after the birth of their seventh and eighth child)**

* * *

Tom is softer in sleep - still as he never is awake with his dark curls soft against Henry's chest and one arm flung across to both Henry and Anne. Anne curls against him on her side - one hand upon the swell of her belly and the other holding Tom's with the braid of her hair falling across her shoulder.

It is the most perfect sight Henry has seen, the two he loves with all his heart and soul and he wonders at himself that he ever thought he could or would want to live without either of them, without this. That he ever took it for granted. But then the Lord has shown him the way "..and it is marvellous in my eyes" Henry finds himself saying softly, reverently. He cannot think this is a sin, not when such love has only bought joy and not just to them but to the kingdom though they know not why.

He had not begun the day before in such a state of mind - in fact he had been glad that Anne would not be attending the joust out of fear that it might harm the child she was carrying because it would mean that he could pay court to his sweet Jane without fear that Anne might stick her nose into his affairs.

Henry had had a dreamy smile upon his face at the thought of his sweet Guinevere - he would have made her his queen if only Anne was not carrying his son but he could at least wear his ladies favour and perhaps kiss her soft white hand. Perhaps Anne is popular (& in all fairness Henry thinks she is a beautiful and good Queen) but is it so wrong that Jane will have his heart - Anne just has to learn how it will be.

"Your majesty if I may speak frankly, as your friend" is not the response Henry expected to asking Thomas Cromwell if he would give up his rooms to the Seymours, but then his relationship with Thomas has never been what he expected (he has not asked Charles, who may be his oldest and most loyal friend but favours Anne and Henry also has no desire for Jane to incur more of the wrath of Charles' wife) but he gestures an assent for the other man to proceed.

"Majesty this will do no good for the reputation of the Lady Jane, who surely does not deserve such slanderous whispers when she has only sought to be a chaste love to your majesty. Further I would, as your friend, ask you if you would not carry the favour of your wife and Queen - for is she not carrying your child and should not all care be taken for her welfare? Would it not help her to know that you still care for her?"

For a moment Henry is tempted to strike Cromwell, to berate him for his insolence in speaking to his king in such a brazen way but he finds he cannot - for after all he permitted the man to speak frankly as his true friend and adviser and punishing the man for following Henry's command would be entirely unjust. More than that, Henry must admit that To...Cromwell is right.

Henry does ask Queen Anne for her favour but he also goes to beg a scrap of ribbon from the Lady Jane so he might wear it under his armour. The delay in going to Anne's rooms means that Henry misses his turn in the lists. He does however get there in time to see the man riding in his place fall to the ground with a sickening thud. Henry does look down to see that the ribbon that Jane had given him is sticky with blood - for a splinter from the shattered lance has ended up in his chest, for by going to find Jane to ask for her favour he has not yet put on his armour.

It is in that moment that there is a flash of revelation. The Lord is surely sending him a message for was it not Tom's advice and Anne's favour that saved him. There are people swarming around him, including Doctor Linacre who moves to treat the wound but Henry barely notices.

Henry is blinded by the weight of his own wrongs. He has neglected his true and beloved wife, his wife who is carrying their child and he has been in love with his Lord Privy Seal all these years. He loves them both and that love has saved him so it can be no sin. To not admit to it would be a worse sin, indeed.

As soon as he can Henry sprints towards Anne's rooms, hardly noticing the people behind him or a distraught Lady Jane. He finds Anne and Tom (his Anne, his Tom he says to himself) praying quietly together and gestures to Anne's ladies and the servants to leave with all haste. That's when he kisses them, apologies falling from his lips over and over again.

* * *

 _"Thomas, Prince of Wales & Duke of Cornwall was born in May 1536. Six other children (George Duke of York, William Duke of Somerset, Margaret (later Queen Marguerite of Denmark), Owen Duke of Kent & the twins Edmund (Duke of Somerset) and Philippa (Duchess of Lancaster)) followed - all of whom lived and thrived. Raised alongside their older sister Elizabeth who was given the title Duchess of Pembroke (after marrying Robert Dudley Elizabeth also became the Duchess of Northumberland) when Princess Mary became Duchess of Bavaria upon her marriage. The royal children were perhaps unusually close to their parents who took a hands on approach to their upbringing and were demonstrative and loving parents..." _

**(The Tudor Children: Henry, Anne, Thomas & Their Family, )**

 _"It has now been confirmed for certain that several of Anne Boleyn & Henry VIII's children were fathered by Thomas Cromwell and that the three of them considered themselves a true family and a true and loving triad. This concrete evidence certainly explains the closeness of the Tudor Children to Thomas Cromwell and the way they clearly considered him another father as well as..."_

 **(Dark Haired Loves: A Study Of A Tudor Triad)**


End file.
